


Movie Night

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Day 2, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Carol needs a bit of help from Maria to jog her memory.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Carol Danvers / Maria Rambeau (Face-Sitting, Cunnilingus)

“Another beer?” Yawning, Maria stretched her arms over her head, sitting up from the couch and arching her back as she glanced over questioningly at Carol. It was late, Monica fast asleep over at Maria’s parents’ house, the place occupied just by the two of them and the first trashy movie they’d watched together since everything happened.

“No, I’m good. You?” Peeling herself up from the couch likewise as the screen faded into the end credits, Carol tossed her empty beer can into the air, a neat little photon blast sending it tumbling into the trash can –

Or that was her intention, anyway. Instead it bounced hard off the wall across the other side of the room, crumpling against it forcibly before clattering down into the trash.

“Damn.”

“Still need to do a little fine tuning, huh?” An eyebrow rising, Maria gave her a stern look. It would have been more effective had she been able to quash the fond smile tugging the corners of at her lips.

Carol knew that smile, although she hadn’t seen it for six years. How she’d missed it.

How she’d missed Maria. Even when Carol hadn’t remembered, something inside her had still ached, empty with the loss of her best friend.

“I know something else that could do with a little fine tuning,” Her own mouth quirking likewise, Carol flopped back down on the couch in place of getting up and going to bed.

“Mm? I know that look,” Maria finished off her own last few mouthfuls of beer, head tipping back to show off her throat as she swallowed, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand when she was done. It was something she wouldn’t do unless mildly tipsy and it took Carol back _years_, way back to when they were at their worst, singing bad karaoke and thinking they ruled the bar.

Ah, who was she kidding. They’d never stopped being at their worst.

“You do, do you?” Grinning at her best friend, Carol stuck out her tongue meaningfully, “Come on, it’s practically forgotten how it’s done.”

Both Maria’s eyebrows sought to climb all the way up her forehead now.

“Your tongue’s _forgotten_?” She shoved at Carol’s ankle when Carol waggled said tongue at her, “I can’t believe that.”

“You can’t?” Carol hoisted herself upwards by use of her stomach muscles, reaching out to grab at her best friend, “Why not let me show you then.”

“What, show me just how much your skill has declined? Mm, _tempting_,” Maria’s tone was her most dubious, although the spark in her eyes said differently.

She _was_ tempted. They both knew she was tempted.

“Come on,” Carol tugged at her best friend coaxingly, her hands framing Maria’s hips, “I need a refresher lesson.”

“Oh, I’m just doing you a favour, huh?” Maria let Carol tip her over and on top of her on the couch, Maria’s knees settling either side of Carol’s body, her hands planting on the armrest not far from Carol’s head.

“Yes, definitely,” Carol couldn’t stop grinning even as she got her fingers busy undoing the buttons on Maria’s jeans. “My mouth doesn’t even _remember_ the taste of you.”

This wasn’t actually true. She was pretty sure she did remember Maria’s taste – that she’d _always_ remember her taste – but saliva was trickling into her mouth at the possibility of a reminder all the same.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Maria tweaked Carol’s nipple through her t-shirt, making her gasp, and they batted hands for a minute, playfully wrestling, before resuming work on getting Maria out of her jeans.

“Mm, I like these,” Carol ran her fingers lightly over the edges of Maria’s lacy underwear when her best friend’s legs were bare, her knees now either side of Carol’s shoulders, the muscles in Maria’s thighs flexing as Carol cupped her ass and drew her yet nearer.

And ah, Carol remembered this – she _definitely_ remembered this. Lying on her back with Maria kneeling above her, inhaling the scent of her sex.

Thinking of which –

“_Mm_,” Carol lifted her head without further ado to bury her face against her best friend’s mons, mouthing at her through the cloth, “_Maria_.”

“Carol – _damn_ –” One of Maria’s hands left the armrest to grasp Carol’s shoulder. She slid the fingers of her other hand through the long fine strands of Carol’s hair, “You planning to stop teasing and get on with that refresher lesson?”

“Not quite yet,” Tipping her head on a grin, Carol pressed a kiss against Maria’s mons and then nipped at her best friend's pubic hair through her underwear, running a hand around Maria’s waist and behind her back to grab hold of her ass more firmly, nudging her friend into angling her hips up higher, “Come on, give me a little more space to work with.”

“Aren’t you bossy,” Maria’s tone was nowhere near as put upon as the comment implied, her own grin widening as she obligingly tilted her hips. Shifting her knees on the couch, she widened her legs as far as she was able to given their current position, “Better?”

“Mm,” Nuzzling her nose against Maria’s labia and relishing the scent of her best friend’s nascent arousal, Carol pressed her tongue to the cloth over Maria’s clit, pushing against the fabric, the gentle pressure parting Maria’s folds just enough for access, “Yes, better.”

“Hah –” Maria let out a breath, “You know, I think you might be starting to remember.”

“I think you might be right,” Laughing, Carol pushed the tip of her tongue in that bit more, burrowing it in until the fabric was wet with her saliva and Maria’s arousal, and Maria was working to control her breathing.

“Ah – hah – okay, hang on, these have _got_ to go,” Maria squirmed backwards, seeking to wriggle out of her underwear even as she leaned down to mouth at Carol’s breasts. The movement of her lips was slightly unfocused as a result, her concentration on the coordination needed to remove her panties without standing, but it was still enough to make Carol’s nipples tighten into hard little buds.

“Yeah, I remember you doing this,” Carol could clearly recall her best friend fiddling with her nipples for what seemed like _hours_, Maria playing with them idly, winding Carol up deliciously between rounds.

“Yeah, and I remember _you _doing _this_,” was Maria’s rejoinder as she straightened back up so she was kneeling over Carol, her legs spread, her sex glistening with evidence of her arousal.

Placing her fingers on her best friend’s lower lips, Carol opened her up.

“Mm yeah, I seem to recall maybe doing this once or twice,” She circled the ball of her thumb lightly against Maria’s clit.

“Hah –” Maria’s stomach quivered as as she snorted, “Yes, _once or twice_. Do you remember if I did the same to you?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Teasing, Carol next ran her thumb over Maria’s folds, stirring up more wetness, craning her head back up off the couch again so she could have a lick, “Why don’t you show me in a bit and I’ll see if it brings back any memories.”

“I suppose you always did learn best hands-on,” Maria agreed, shuddering when Carol sealed her lips around her best friend’s clit and gave it a suck, “_C-Carol_ –”

“Mm-hm?” Carol sucked harder, keeping it up until Maria was groaning, and then dropped her head back down onto the couch with an entirely mock groan. She gestured for her best friend to shuffle even closer, “Here, my neck’s aching; move forwards and sit on my face.”

“Your neck is aching,” Maria repeated flatly, her most disbelieving expression in place. Still, she acquiesced readily enough when Carol gave her hip a meaningful tug, shifting up a bit while Carol wriggled down.

“You know, I could do with a cushion or something really,” Carol observed innocently, and Maria groaned in quite a different manner and swatted her, before reaching out a long arm for one and stuffing it under Carol’s head without much aplomb.

“There; happy now?” Arranging her knees either side of the cushion – and Carol’s head – Maria aimed a _look_ down at her best friend.

Carol grinned back up at her jubilantly, “You bet I am. Now, come on, get to work.”

“'Get to work', she says,” Maria grumbled, her quirking mouth belying the attempt to seem put out. Leaning her upper body forwards over the arm of the couch, she rocked her hips down and in towards Carol’s mouth.

The first press of her sex against Carol’s lips made them both moan.

“Maria – yes –” Carol got out muffled against her, opening her mouth so she could send her tongue questing upwards, flicking the tip over the entrance to Maria’s vagina, “Come on, _more _–”

“Always so bossy,” Maria huffed a laugh and ground down against Carol’s mouth.

They continued for a while like that, Maria riding Carol’s tongue, shifting a few degrees higher to circle her clit against Carol’s nose, Carol chuckling and panting up into her, crooning against her best friend’s folds, face soaking with Maria’s arousal, sucking whenever she had the chance.

“Hell, I missed this,” Maria groaned, thrusting harder, her thighs trembling, “Carol – _Carol_ –” and Carol sucked hard at her clit, before – memory striking her – sealing her mouth over as much of her best friend’s sex as possible and blowing a great raspberry against it.

“_Hahhh!_” Maria exploded into laughter and orgasm both at once, shrieking and coming at the same time, tears leaping into Carol’s eyes as she burst into laughter similarly, the vibrations of her chuckles against Maria's sex pushing her best friend shuddering over into coming again.

“Hah – hah – I'm n-never going to forgive you for that –” Panting, Maria simply sat on top of Carol’s face, and so Carol took the hint and licked her, slowly, thoroughly, gently. Framing Maria’s hips with her hands again and moving her best friend on top of her, rocking Maria against her face until she tipped over into orgasm a third time.

“_Ahhh_ – ah - okay, you’re forgiven, you’re forgiven,” Maria wriggled away when Carol hummed against her in offer of trying for a fourth time. As such, Carol let her go, dropping her hands to Maria’s thighs instead as her best friend straightened, letting go of Carol’s hair to push her hands against her lower back.

“Damn, I'm not as young as I used to be,” Maria screwed her face up as she sought to ease the ache. She shot a bright grin down at Carol, “You know, it’s been a while since I last did that.”

“Six years?” Carol couldn’t help enquiring, although she actually hoped it had been less time than that. She knew Maria hadn’t been alone for some of it and was grateful – Maria hadn’t had the luxury of forgetting.

Not that ‘luxury’ was the right word.

Anyway, hopefully some of her best friend’s not-alone time had included having some quality orgasms.

“Mm, maybe,” Grinning, Maria tipped her head as she considered Carol. Swiping her thumb over Carol’s slick lip, she then pinched her nipple. “So is your memory feeling refreshed?”

“Hey –” Carol gasped, pouting in completely false protest, biting down on her lip when Maria next ran the edge of her thumb nail lightly around the areola. “You know, I think it is. Although I might need to make you come again a few more times to be sure.”

“Oh, you might, might you?” Maria tugged at Carol’s other nipple just perfectly.

“I might remember how to do backrubs, as well,” Carol hinted, given her best friend’s other hand was still planted at the small of her back.

“Not yet you don’t,” Maria said meaningfully when Carol started to rise, and tweaked Carol’s throbbing nipple, fingers of her other hand sliding down Carol's stomach towards the waistband of her jeans, “There's something I've got to show you first, remember?”

“Uh-huh,” Carol most definitely did.


End file.
